The Cursed
by TheEnderKat
Summary: What if Fairy Tail had a hidden member? What if they visited so seldom that everyone forgot they were a member? What if they were under a curse? What if the only person that could break the curse is dead and yet to be born? What if this person was The Cursed?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

><p>What if, Fairy Tail had a hidden member?<p>

What if, they so rarely visited that everyone simply forgot that they were part of the guild?

What if, they were The Most Powerful Wizard in the whole of the Magical Worlds?

What if, they were under a curse?

What if, the only person that knew how to break it, the only person who could break it, was dead and had yet to be born?

What if, they were The Cursed?

* * *

><p>Natsu leaned back against the table. He grinned at the pretty, blonde girl who was glaring at him. "You have got to stop sneaking into my home!" Lucy yelled. "I can't even get a moment of privacy!"<p>

All Natsu gave her in response, was a gentle kiss. It hinted at what the night would hold for the two lovers. Natsu could feel the tiny box in his pocket. Tonight was the night, that they would bind their lives together forever.

The guild hall doors slammed open, admitting a darkly clothed person. They stumbled into the hall, almost drunkenly. But, Natsu knew they weren't drunk, since they didn't smell like alcohol. In fact, Natsu couldn't smell any sort of scent from them.

The person stumbled toward the bar, and Mira. Mira gasped, then leapt over the bar just as they started to collapse. "Miyako!" She called out.

Just as the person collapsed, Mira called for the Master, "Master!"

Master looked over the edge of the balcony. His eyes widened. "NO! It's too early!" He leapt over the railing, landing next to Mira and the strange person.

"He must be injured!" Lucy murmured. "Wendy?" She asked the young Dragon Slayer. "Can you do anything?"

Wendy shook her head. "I tried not that long ago, but my magic and Miyako's magic are so incompatible, that it hurts him more than it helps."

"When did you try?" Lucy asked, concerned.

Wendy looked away. "Just after I joined, Master heard that I can work healing magic, so He asked me to try to heal Miyako. I just made his injuries worse."

"How is your and his magic incompatible?" Natsu asked.

"Well, Miyako practices an ancient form of magic called Demon Slayer Magic. His magic also hides him from Dragons, Dragon Slayers, and all enhanced senses." Wendy said, watching Elfman and Mira carry Miyako toward the infirmary.

"Oh. That's why I can't smell his scent." Natsu said, nodding.

Lucy disentangled herself from Natsu's grasp. "I should go and see if this Miyako is alright..."

Natsu placed his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "I'll go with."

Together, the two headed toward the infirmary. Natsu slowly opened the door. Lucy peeked in, and saw that Porlyusica was standing by the only occupied bed.

"Porlyusica?" Wendy asked, having followed Natsu and Lucy into the infirmary.

Porlyusica turned at the sound of Wendy's voice. "Hello, child." She gave the young girl a half smile. "Have you come to see what was under the mask?" She asked.

Wendy fidgeted slightly, "Well, yes..." She murmured. "And, I followed Natsu and Lucy."

Porlyusica gave the two a strange look. "Well, look and satisfy your curiosity." She said.

Lucy walked forward to see who this Miyako was. Her eyes first saw wild ivory locks, lighter than Mira's. Then, skin like driven snow, except with ebony tendrils that looked like they were trying to consume his face. Miyako's eyes were tightly closed, likely out of pain, so Lucy couldn't see what color they were. So, Lucy's eyes drifted lower. Instantly, her cheeks burned when she saw the bands binding Miyako's chest.

Lucy snapped her eyes back to Miyako's face. "Why does...she...have those marks...on her face?" Lucy asked.

"She is The Cursed." Porlyusica replied.

_'The Cursed..._'

* * *

><p><strong>Wa-la! *magic explosion*<strong>

**My first published non-Minecraft FanFiction!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

***vanishes with magic***


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

><p>Wendy stood, watching Porlyusica tend to Miyako. Her eyes were still tightly closed, so Wendy and Porlyusica were mixing up some salves that would hopefully help.<p>

"Porlyusica?" Wendy tentatively asked. "Do you think Ya...will ever wake up?"

The older woman smiled slightly, "She is already awake, just is in too much pain." She said, her hands never slowing in their mixing.

"Oh..." Wendy said.

The Infirmary lapsed into silence again.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making Wendy and Porlyusica's hair stand on end, like bottle brushes, with fright.

Porlyusica's hand somehow found her usual broom, and she began to attack the intruder. "Get out!" She yelled.

The person fended off the flying broom with practiced ease. "I'm sorry." A deep voice said.

Wendy looked up from her work, recognizing the voice. "Hey Jellal." She said, blandly.

The wizard, in the garb of Mystogan, chuckled dryly. "Hello again, Wendy." He said. "How is the patent?" Jellal asked.

"As well as can be expected." Porlyusica snapped. "Now, Get Out! We don't need any of you humans cluttering up the place!"

Jellal sighed, so quietly that only Wendy could hear. "Of course. I'll be going..." He said, turning to leave.

"Mystogan..." A soft voice sighed.

Everyone in hearing range froze. Porlyusica looked over at the bed, where Miyako was laying. Her eyes were open.

Porlyusica began to bustle. She literally swept Jellal out the door, managed to find some bandages, and despair over Wendy's healing salve in the space of about five seconds. "Good. Your eyes are open. Now I can start treatment."

"Don't need treatment." Miyako muttered. "Need the...pink lacrama...in my jacket."

Porlyusica growled. "You are in no condition to be performing magic young lady! Now stay put!"

But, somehow, Miyako managed to evade Porlyusica, and get out of bed. "Need...my...lacrama..." She muttered, before fainting.

-sometime later-

Lucy sat by Miyako's bedside. She felt a strange pulling in the center of her gut toward the young woman, which is why she volunteered for 'bedside watch' so many times.

With Miyako still being asleep, Lucy felt it was safe to nose around in her clothes. She stood quietly, avoiding the squeaking board, and tiptoed toward Miyako's bundle of clothes. There was a huge, padded, jacket on top. Lucy slowly unfolded the front, and the first thing, or rather things, that met her eyes, were about a dozen or so lacramas. Each and every one of them were a different dark color, but they all had a dark spot floating in the direct center. "It's not polite to nose into other people's stuff." A soft, but rough voice said.

Lucy whirled, her cheeks burning. "Sorry!" She said, her cheeks burning like Natsu's fire.

The young woman, who was leaning on her elbow, gave Lucy a very slight smile. Barely more then a quirk at the corner of the mouth. "It's all right. Could you pass me the pink one?"

Lucy glanced down at the collection of lacramas, her eyes immediately seeing the one she was looking for. But, she asked anyway. "This one?"

"Yes." Miyako said, holding out a hand. Into which, Lucy placed the lacrama.

Miyako's fingers closed around the bit of crystal, and a spell circle appeared above her closed fist. A second later, the circle vanished, and the black marks on her face began to recede. "There. I should be good for a little while longer..." She muttered. The young woman flipped the blankets off herself and stood.

That's when 'Mother Lucy' kicked in. "You should still be resting!" She said, in alarm. "All your wounds aren't healed yet!"

Miyako pointed to a scar where a particularly nasty gash used to be. "I'm perfectly fine. You are the one who should be getting some rest."

"What?" Lucy said, giving the young woman a blank look.

"You're pregnant," Miyako said. "With Natsu's child."

And with those words, the now-fully-dressed wizard, left the room.

_'Pregnant...With Natsu's child...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Got to the next chapter done!<strong>

**And, LOOK! I has a cover now! *dances* I'll be making more for the rest of my stories as the mood hits me! I promise!**

**Now! Onto the reviews!**

**onyx-sora(guest): Thank you, and I didn't realize that, that section got so flowery until you mentioned it...Thanks.  
>And, in regards to the OP-ness, her power is proportionate to the amount of demons she 'slays', or rather captures in lacramas. She tends to avoid the more humanoid ones, like the ones on Galuna Island, and focus mainly on the corrupt ones, like Deliora. She wanted Deliora's soul, because that would provide a major boost to her magic power, but he's dead now.<br>And, I'll try not to make Miyako a Sue. If I do, feel free to call me out.**

**Well! That's it for the reviews!**

**Let me know how I'm doing, and any questions that you all might have, in a review!**

**{NOTE: I'm not planning on putting in any other OCs besides my own, so please don't ask.}**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

><p>Miyako examined the request board of the Fairy Tail Guild hall. Normally she would examine them very late at night, after most of the wizards had gone home, but she was here now, so why not?<p>

_'Demon Cat terrorizing household with nightly yowling...No...'_

_'Demon Fish ruining tranquility of garden...Definitely not.'_

_'Oh! This one looks promising! "Wolf-like demon terrorizing village." And, as an added bonus there is a 800,000 jewel reward.'_ Miyako's mouth twitched under her mouth covering.

She spun on her toe, ignoring the strange looks she had been getting from her fellow guild mates. She strode over to the bar where Mira was giving Miyako an irritated look. "You should be resting." Mira snapped.

Miyako gave Mira a somber look. "I'm taking this job."

Mira huffed. "At least take someone else with you." She said, her eyes involuntarily drifting over to Erza, who was sitting at the bar, eating some of her favorite strawberry cheesecake.

"No." Miyako replied.

Erza looked up from her cake. "Yes." She replied. "And we are also taking Natsu, Gray and Lucy with us."

Miyako blinked. "Fine. But, no medical fussing," She said, "At least over me." She continued, under her breath.

Erza ate the last bit of her cheesecake, then stood. "Mira, mark the job as taken. I'll get Natsu and Gray." The armored woman turned and marched toward where the two young men were just in the beginnings of one of their arguments.

There was a clang, as Erza bashed the two hard heads of Natsu and Gray together. "We are going on a job." She said. "Get your things. We leave immediately."

"Yes Erza." The two young men muttered.

Lucy tapped Natsu on the shoulder. "Natsu, I need to talk to you about something..."

Natsu gave Lucy one of his signature grins. "Whatever it is, it can wait! We are going on a job! Ya-hoo!" And with that, the young man raced out of the guild hall, straight to his and Lucy's shared home.

"But," Lucy murmured. "It's very important." She sighed.

Miyako, who had snuck up behind Lucy, gave a huff that sounded like a laugh. "That boy never listens."

"GAH!" Lucy exclaimed, her hair fluffing like a bottle brush. "Don't sneak up on people!"

Miyako shrugged. "Hard not to." She said, turning away.

-some time later-

"Alright! Is everyone here?" Erza asked, using her commanding tone of voice. "Lucy?"

"Yes." Lucy said, sounding a bit dejected.

"Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, around a mouthful of fire.

"Gray?" Erza asked, turning toward the ice maker wizard.

"Here." Gray said, ignoring the fawning looks Juvia was giving him.

"Your clothes." Erza continued.

"Not again!" Gray exclaimed.

Everyone but Miyako chuckled. "And, I'm here too. Before you ask." She told Erza.

Erza blinked, shrugged and picked up the handle of her over-stuffed baggage cart. "Well, then. Since we are all here, we should head out!"

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed. "What is this job about? And what is the reward?"

"It's to capture or kill a Demon Wolf that is terrorizing a village to the far north." Miyako said. "I'm aiming for the capturing of the demon and adding it to my arsenal. You all can split the 800,000 Jewel reward." She said, reaching into her coat and pulled out a pure black lacrama.

"Eight...800,000 jewel!" Gray exclaimed. "Why are they offering so much?!"

"It's killed their best hunters." Miyako said, emotionless.

"Then, why isn't it an S-class quest?" Natsu asked.

"Because, the job is simple enough that it doesn't need an S-class wizard." Erza replied. "Now, are we going or not." She gave Natsu and Gray her worst glare.

"Going!" The two exclaimed.

The group began to head toward the train station, but Miyako clearing her throat made them pause. "I have a faster way to get us there." She said, holding up the black lacrama.

Natsu shook his head, hard. "I get even worse motion sickness if I get transported by magic!"

Miyako sighed. "Fine, then." She said, tucking the lacrama away.

-later, at the train station-

"Let's go, Natsu!" Erza growled.

"No! I prefer to run!" He yelled, trying to make a break for it.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the salmon-hared young man and swung him over their shoulder. "You are getting on this train, whether you like it or not!" Miyako said.

'_...whether you like it or not..._'

* * *

><p><strong>Wham-Bam! Double whammy! Two chapters in as many hours! Whoa! *sparkles*<strong>

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review, letting me know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong! Also, be sure to ask any questions that you have! I'm the author, so I'm the best person to ask!**

***vanishes by magic***


	4. Chapter 4

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!****

* * *

><p>Natsu lay in the aisle, groaning. "Why did I get on this train?" He muttered.<p>

Lucy sighed. "Erza, help me get Natsu on the seat next to me..."

Erza got up, then heaved Natsu onto the seat next to Lucy. Natsu's head wound up resting on Lucy's lap.

'_That is such a sweet picture..._' Gray thought, with a slight smile. _'If only Juvia would quick stalking me, then that would be us...She really is quite lovely.'_ _  
><em>

"Earth to Gray!" Erza said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm..." Gray asked, furrowing his brow, and banishing his smile. "What is it?"

"We going to talk strategy, or are you going to keep mooning over Juvia?" Erza asked, giving Gray a meaningful look.

Gray started freaking out a little, "What makes you think I was thinking about Juvia?!"

"You muttered, 'My Lovely Ameon'na.' Which roughly translates to 'Rain Woman'," Miyako said, her voice heavy with amusement.

Gray stared at the Demon Slayer for a moment. "Fine, I admit it. I was thinking about Juvia." He looked away, blushing as bright as Erza's hair.

Miyako gave a huff of air that would pass for laugh. Erza chuckled, and Lucy grinned. Natsu just groaned.

"How long until we get there?" Happy asked.

"Only a couple of hours." Erza replied. "The city of Honey-Pott is the closest that we'll get to the village by this sort of transport."

Gray stretched. "Then, we better get some rest. Who knows how long we'll have to walk?" He crossed his arms over his once again bare chest, and dozed off.

Miyako sat quietly, having decided that she would be the one to wake everyone when they got there.

'_I can draw close and almost take it, Miyako...' _A deep voice whispered in her head. '_I'll be able to do it tonight...'_

_'Shut up, Kenta.' _Miyako thought.

_'Nuh...' _Kenta mentally stuck out a tongue.

_'That is about as intimidating as a soaked kitten... or an equally wet child.'_ Miyako thought.

_'When I get control...'_ Kenta thought.

But, Miyako didn't hear what Kenta was going to do, because Lucy interrupted.

"I haven't told him yet." Lucy said, bluntly.

Miyako looked over at the blonde girl. "Pardon?"

"I haven't told Natsu I'm pregnant yet." Lucy clarified.

"Huh? Lucy...?" Natsu's voice asked. "What was that you were saying...?"

"I know you heard me!" Lucy said, sounding very angry.

Natsu sat up, groaning slightly. "Well, this...isn't the most...romantic setting, but...under the circumstances..." He reached into his pocket, then his other pocket. Then, into Happy's backpack. Finally, when he check his pants' pocket, he pulled out a tiny little box.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia? Will you do me the honor of becoming Ms. Lucy Dragneel?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stared at the tiny ring box, as Natsu opened it to reveal a slim gold band, with a tiny flame lacrama on it. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise, but her expression quickly changed to one of pure joy. Tears trickled out from the corners of her eyes, as she said, "Yes, I will. I always will."

Natsu slid the ring onto Lucy's finger. Then, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and puller Lucy into a gentle kiss. One of his hands was wrapped around her wrist, and a glow seeped out.

Miyako smiled. _'The Fire Dragon has claimed his mate...'_ She thought.

Natsu removed his hand, to reveal a small dragon tattoo on the inside of Lucy's wrist. "Together, forever. I promise." He whispered.

_'...the Fire Dragon has claimed his mate...'_

* * *

><p><strong>o.O I did not expect to write that last part so soon. I so ship NaLu... *happy sigh*<strong>

**Also, If you pop by my profile, I added an OC Description of Miyako to my list. You can read all about her there. If you want to know exactly what lacramas she has and uses, PM me that you want to know, and I'll put them up or PM them to you. Maybe. Note: her profile will be a bit spoilery if I haven't put up Chapter 5-ish.  
><strong>

**Reviews:**

**onyx-sora: *he-he* A lot of authors have been writing some of their OCs as Demon slayers and such like, that I kinda wanted in on the action.  
>I already PMed you with some exact details.<br>And, I also think that LoLu is kinda cute, but (according to my sister, who watches the anime almost religiously, and has read read a fair bit of the Manga) NaLu is real.  
>And, it takes place a couple of years after the events of the GMGs. Which I haven't seen yet...<strong>

**Let me know how you all enjoyed that chapter, let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**

**Any questions? Feel free to ask. I am the author of this story, after all.**


	5. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!****

* * *

><p>The train pulled into Honey Pott Station, much to the relief of Natsu. "Yeah! The train stopped moving!" He yelled, running for the exit door. "I could kiss the dirt!"<p>

Lucy sighed, her hand pressed against her forehead. "He is so romantic, then he does something like that..."

Natsu was kissing the ground.

Miyako gave a huff of air that passed for her laugh. "Sometimes, he is like a child. then, he goes and does something mature and romantic..."

"Lets go!" Erza called out, "We need to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall." Erza grabbed the handle of her cart and began to pull it toward the exit to town.

"It's the other way." Miyako called out, crossing her arms and pointing in the opposite direction that Erza was heading.

Erza turned around, looking a bit defeated. "I knew that."

Gray chuckled. "You aren't really fooling anyone Erza."

"Humph..." Erza muttered, ignoring her friends. "We need to go. Now." She commanded, walking away.

Gray glanced at his friends, and shrugged. "Follow the Lady."

With various muttered sounds, the group followed.

-later, when camp was made-

Gray leaned back and groaned. "Oh. My feet hurt."

"How do you think I feel?" Lucy grumped. "I'm a month or so pregnant, and I'm already experiencing symptoms." Lucy pulled off one of her high heels and started to massage her arch.

Natsu's hand suddenly shot out and captured Lucy's foot. With gentle fingers, her slowly messaged his wife-to-be's foot. He just gave Gray his usual impish smile, and continued moving his fingers to exactly where it hurt the most.

"Erza?" Lucy asked, examining her shoe.

"Yes?" Erza asked, from where she was darning a stocking.

Lucy chucked her shoe over her shoulder. "Do you have any flat shoes I can wear?"

Erza glanced up. "What style?"

"Something sturdy." Lucy replied, tossing her other shoe over her shoulder.

Erza set aside her darning, and a spell circle appeared below her hand. With a sharp pull, Erza now held a pair of sensible brown hiking boots. "Would these work?"

"Yup..." Lucy said, suddenly yawning. "Oh, excuse me."

Natsu knee crawled a short ways, then scooped his mate up. "Time for bed," He murmured. The two disappeared into their tent, where there would probably be some discussion for baby names, and a bit more kissing and pampering.

"Huh." Miyako said, shaking her head. "They really do make a great couple. I just hope their kids have the sensibilities of their mother..."

"You coming?" Erza called.

Miyako tilted her had back and yawned mightily. "Yeah. I'm coming..." Miyako stood, and followed Erza to the tent they had agreed that the two women would share.

Gray yawned again. He had forgotten his tent, but he loved this type of weather, so clear that you could see every star in the sky. Even though it was third to snow and gentle drizzle, the three were pretty close. The only thing that would make this moment perfect was if Juvia was with him. With a slight smile, and thoughts of his beloved Rain Woman, Gray fell asleep.

-inside Erza and Miyako's tent-

Miyako unrolled her sleeping mat, and flopped down, fully clothed. "Good night..." She muttered.

Erza requipped into her pajamas. Then, unrolled her bed mat. She tossed her pillow toward the far end. Erza tossed her blanket over shoulder, then laid down to go to sleep.

"Good night..." Erza replied. She fell asleep with thoughts of a certain Blue-Haired Wizard Saint on her mind.

-a few hours later-

Erza rolled over. For some reason, she sensed a large presence. Larger than Miyako. In fact, she couldn't sense Miyako at all. Not that THAT was new.

Erza opened her eyes. She saw the back of someone, dressed in dark clothes. Specifically, Miyako's dark clothes.

_'Hmm...'_ Erza thought. She summoned a dagger, quietly got onto her knees, then grabbed the person from behind, holding the dagger to their neck. "Who are you and how did you get in my tent?!" She exclaimed, loud enough to scare a bear, about a half a kilometer away.

The person flailed about for a second then stilled when Erza pressed her dagger firmly into their jugular. "Umm...what?" The person, who had a deep, gravely voice, said. "What the...!" They exclaimed, large hand suddenly shooting to their throat.

Erza pressed harder. "I can kill you before you even try to disarm me..."

The man brought their hands up. "I'm unarmed." He said. "I think I know what is going on..."

Erza kept the knife in place. "What did you do with Miyako? And why are you wearing her clothes?" She demanded.

"Erza, I'm Miyako. For now." The man said.

"No way are you Miyako. Miyako is a girl, a few inches taller than me, long white hair." Erza replied, pressing the knife more firmly into his throat.

"What is going on?!" Gray exclaimed, ripping open the tent opening.

Erza growled. "Move Gray. I need to bring this person out of here." She said.

Gray moved, giving the man a strange look.

Erza gave the man a sharp push, and he moved toward the entrance to the tent. When the two of them were outside, the man stood, he was a good couple of inches taller than Miyako was. And, her jacket was a bit tight on him. He moved his shoulders uncomfortably. With a huff, he pulled off the hood, then the jacket, revealing very well toned arms, a broad chest, and features that looked like the masculine version of Miyako's. On top of being male, there was another major difference between Miyako and this person, He had dark chocolate skin. But, his hair, which was quite dark, hung to about the same length that Miyako's did.

He held up his hands, and examined them. He muttered a curse. "Well, at least I'M still in control..." He muttered.

"Who the huckle are you?" Gray demanded, preparing to create a weapon, if the man decided to attack.

The man lowered his hands, and made a wry face. "I'm Miyako."

"Like huckle you are!" Gray said, "Ice Make: Broadsword!" He created a large broad sword, and pointed it at the man who claimed to be Miyako.

"Well, actually, I'm Miyako stuck in Kenta's body..." The man said.

Erza, who had been changing in her tent, shot out, "Who is Kenta?!"

"Kenta is the other person stuck in my head..." The man sighed. "He is also so evil that I have to use an angel lacrama to keep him at bay."

"What is going on?" Natsu asked, sticking his head out of his and Lucy's tent. "Oh, hey Kenta."

Kenta flung his hands in the air. "Oh for..." He said. He walked about three steps, and thumped his head against a tree.

"Who's in control?" Natsu asked, yawning. "Your scent is off."

Everyone the clearing was staring at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Except Kenta, who was banging his had against the tree.

"For...Argh!" Kenta growled. "I'm Miyako!" He yelled.

"Oh. Okay then." Natsu said, yawning again. "At least you are in control..." He turned and crawled back into his tent, leaving a very befuddled Gray and Erza staring at the tent.

'..._I am Miyako...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Bluh... Sorry that the chapter was a bit disjointed. I'm a bit disjointed, mentally, at the moment.<strong>

**BTW, huckle is a (custom) fruit that grows only in the far far north. I just imagined it up, cause I needed a replacement for Ach-Ee-double hockey sticks.**

**Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say, so let's move on to the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**onyx-sora: There. Kinda did it. I had wanted to make Kenta a bit more of a good guy, but my mind works in mysterious ways. *yawns* Oh, sorry.  
>Well, there isn't much movement you can do when seated on a train, of around a camp fire. *yawns again*<br>Eh, everyone has different views. I don't mind.  
>And, NP. I always answer any reviews I get... *yawns yet again*<strong>

**-oOo-**

**Okay. You know that drill. Leave a review, letting my know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Any flames will be given to Natsu.**

**If any of you have any questions, feel free to ask. I am the author of this FanFic after all. *yawns***

**Bye!**

***exceed flyes away with me***


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

><p>Miyako sat, mediating, for the rest of the night. She, or He, had decided that it would be best to meditate rather than sleep. Just in case 'Kenta' tried to take over again.<p>

Natsu crawled out of his and Lucy's tent. "Morning..." He yawned, crawling over to the unlit fire. "What's for breakfast?"

Miyako opened an eye, and his mouth twitched. "What ever you want." He settled back, closing his eyes again.

"Your mouth twitched." Natsu said, rummaging through the packs for some sort of food.

Miyako's hand lifted to his mouth, and he felt that, indeed, one corner of his mouth was higher than the other. "Well. This is new." He said, sounding slightly sunned.

"People smile when they are amused or happy." Natsu pointed out, speaking around a mouthful of bread.

"But, I usually don't." Miyako replied. He stood, stretching. _'Well, I won't be able to get any more meditation in, since the camp is starting to wake up...'_ He thought.

Lucy crawled out of her tent, looking like she was still half asleep. "Morning." She mumbled. She yawned, and blinked, a bit blearily, in the general direction of Miyako. "GAH!" She exclaimed, flailing around for a second. "Who are you!?"

Miyako sweat-dropped. "I thought I already explained this..." He muttered.

"No." Gray replied, returning from wherever he had gone off to. "She was still in the tent." He said, nodding toward said tent.

Miyako blinked. "Lucy, you wondered why I...Miyako was called The Cursed?"

"Yeah..." Lucy replied warily, her hand already resting on the little pouch that held her gate keys.

Miyako inhaled, then said in a rush, "I'mcursedtoliveforaverylongtimewithanevilbeingthatsharesmybodyandmind." He looked away from Lucy, blushing furiously.

"Huh?" Lucy said, giving Miyako a blank look, her head tilting slightly. That mildly funny scene was made even funnier by the fact Happy was making the exact same face.

Erza, who had somehow become a ninja in the past few minutes, cleared her throat. "We should be going, right about now..." She hinted, in the 'Erza' sort-of-way. By that, she was giving everyone a dark look.

"Yes Mam!" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy exclaimed, looking quite afraid for their lives.

Miyako just sighed. "I was waiting for the rest of you..." He muttered.

-later-

Lucy made a very quiet grunting sound as her weight came down on her left foot. Miyako could tell she was injured in some way, but didn't want to say anything.

Obviously in an attempt to distract herself from her pain, Lucy said, "So, Miyako, what type of magics do you use?"

Miyako walked in silence for a few seconds. "Well," He began, "The only magic I can perform, without needing a demon trapped in a lacrama, is a form of capture magic. I can perform a spell that sucks a demon's soul into a completely pure lacrama, but is saps almost all of my magic power. And, in case you were wondering, despite how long I've lived, I do not have access to my 'Second Origin'." Miyako hopped over a fallen tree branch. "Unfortunately, because I'm in Kenta's body, I don't have access to it. Nor can I use any of my captured demons." He sighed.

"So, basically, when Kenta is in control, or you are using his body, you can't use magic." Lucy said. "How does that work? Technically it's the same body, so both of you should be able to use your magic."

"My curse puts my powers on lock-down, whenever my body is in Kenta's form." He explained.

"Oh." Lucy said, wincing when she stood on her aching foot. "Still doesn't make much sense, but it magic. It doesn't really make a whole lot of sense." She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

Miyako watched the blond woman head toward where Gray and Erza were walking ahead. _'She is in pain...'_ He thought.

"She's in pain..." Natsu observed.

"You just now noticed?" Miyako asked, a bit sarcastically.

Natsu shrugged. "I was thinking."

"A dangerous act. Especially for one who rarely uses the gray matter between their ears." Miyako replied, sneaking in a verbal jab.

Natsu scowled. "Try sneaking something like that again, and you'll be six feet under, still breathing." He threatened.

_'Change the subject! Now!'_ Miyako thought, panicking a little bit. "What were you thinking about?"

"Your curse." Natsu replied, resting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Oof! What prompted those thoughts?" Miyako asked.

"Hey. I may lack some common sense, but I have a brilliant mind for strategy." Natsu pointed out.

"You surprise me, sometimes." Miyako replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I actually surprise myself." Natsu said, grinning broadly. "Now, I better go and carry my lovely mate before she twists her ankle." He walked a bit faster.

Miyako watched with an amused smile as Natsu swooped upon his mate and scooped her up in a bridal style hold. Lucy struggled and flailed about. Miyako could actually hear her shouting, "Natsu! Put me down! Just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean I've turned to glass!"

Natsu shifted his mate around so that she was hanging off his back, in the piggy-back way that young children do with their parents. Miyako could guess what Natsu said to calm her down. "Alright. I just don't want you to twist your ankle or worse."

Miyako smiled, _'They are so perfect for each other."_ He thought, shaking his head.

_'...sometimes, I actually surprise myself...'_

* * *

><p><strong>And, done.<strong>

**Yup. Still a bit mentally disjointed. . Blame...I can't think of anything to blame. Formal Logic! Why you betray me like this?!**

***cough* Anyway, A bit of explaining, and some NaLu moments. This chap is a bit filler-y.**

**Now then, onto the reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**Onyx-Sora: And, a bit more in this chapter! *cough* Yeah, it's a bit easy to forget the setting of a scene when you get really involved in the story line. And, I honestly think that a fair few of my stories don't get enough publicity...But, I still love writing GOOD stories that people can enjoy. No mater how many or few they are. Just seeing people comment that they like my work and little encouragements like that, just give me the warm fuzzes inside *snuggles cushion*.**

**-oOo-**

**Ok. I hope all you enjoyed. Leave a review, letting me know how I'm doing or even how much you like/dislike this story.**

**Any unexplained flames will be given to Natsu.**

**Bye! See you all later!**

***is flown away by Exceeds***


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

><p>The little group arrived in the town that had requested that they slay the Demon Wolf, a short time after darkness fell.<p>

"Well. We better get a room or two at the inn." Lucy said, looking down the darkened streets of the town.

Natsu yawned and stretched. "Better get only one room, or I'll wind up in whatever Lucy's room is no matter what."

Miyako gave a huff of laughter. "We'll make sure you two have a double bed. Don't worry."

"Let's go!" Erza said, pointing down the street. "I already see a sign stating 'Inn'!"

"Slave driver..." Gray muttered.

"What was that...?" Erza growled, shooting a dark look over her shoulder.

"Sorry, mam!" Gray exclaimed.

The five people, not counting the flying blue cat, walked down the street and stopped in front of the inn. "Lucky Mat's Bar & Inn." Lucy said, her eyes flicking over the sign.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go in!" Natsu said, his hand shooting out and capturing Lucy's wrist. "I can't wait to see what foods they have!" Natsu shoved a shoulder at the door, almost popping it off it's hinges.

Behind him, Lucy was smiling at the skin to skin contact, and Erza was face-palming. "Natsu, I'll reserve the rooms." Erza sighed. "Don't go ordering anything until after."

"Okay. Okay..." Natsu muttered, pulling his mate into a lose embrace.

The barkeep looked up when Erza mentioned 'rooms'. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, barkeep." Erza said, striding into the room, and leaning on the bar. "We need at least one room, with four beds, one of them a double and the rest single. If that is impossible, then two rooms. One with a double bed, and the other with at least three single beds." She said, giving the man a 'do what I say, or suffer the deathly consequences'

The man seemed unfazed. "We can't do the first request, be the second is perfectly within our ability to provide." He said. "How long with you need them?"

"Until the demon plaguing this village is slain or captured." Erza replied.

The man froze. "Are...are you from Fairy Tail?" He stuttered, looking visibly shaken.

"Yes." Erza replied. "I am Titania Erza, and these are my comrades."

The man's brow wrinkled. "But, there was another name on the paperwork. A Miyako person." He said, looking confused.

"That would be me." Miyako said, stepping around the red-headed requip mage. "Don't be surprised, if in the morning I am gone and someone else is with my team." He said.

_'Oh. He...she must have been hearing Kenta's voice in her head during the last mile.'_ Erza thought, with a slight smile.

"O...Okay..." The barkeep stuttered. "Um...your rooms are 3 and 4."

"Thank you." Erza said, removing her arm from the bar, where it had left a dent the shape of her arm-guard.

They headed toward the hall that had a small sign above it saying 'ROOMS'. Erza threw open the first door, which was labeled '3'. Inside was a double bed, and a soft looking love-seat.

"Guess this is our room." Lucy said, pulling Natsu in by his wrist. He had this strange, soft smile on his face as the two passed the others. Miyako could practically hear the sparkling.

"They probably aren't going to get much sleep tonight..." He predicted.

Gray raised a hand. " I second that."

Lucy shoot the two of them a glare, before shutting the door in their faces.

Erza had a strange smile on her face as she turned around and opened the other door. Inside were three comfortable looking single beds. "Perfect." She said. "I'll take the one close to the door, and Miyako can take the one by the window."

Miyako brushed by Erza and flopped down on his bed. "I'm going to turn in now. But, someone needs to keep an eye open in case I start to transform." He said, draping a hand over his eyes.

"I'll do it." Gray said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Miyako lifted his arm from his eyes slightly. "Wake me when I stop transforming. And very quickly."

Gray shrugged and pulled off his shirt. "Okay..." He muttered.

Erza smiled and sat on her own bed, requipping into a pair of sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt. She pulled the list of encounters with the wolf that had been logged, out of her pocket dimension. She was sure that there were many more that hadn't been recorded, as all of the encounterees were likely killed.

-a few hours later-

Miyako was suddenly jerked awake. He lashed out at who ever woke him with a punch. "Who dares wake me?!" He snarled, not noticing that his voice was higher than before he fell asleep.

"Miyako! You told me to wake you!" Gray yelped, tripping over his own shirt and falling on his butt, trying to get away.

Miyako froze and looked down to see that, she was in her own body again. She sighed, a bit happily. "Thank goodness." Then, she realized that she only had on a pair of pants and a thin undershirt. "Uh...Look away." She said, feeling a bit modest.

Gray flushed and shuffled around on his bum so his back was to the white-haired Demon Slayer.

Miyako huffed and grabbed her jacket, which Erza had thought to grab. She pulled it on, and dug into one of the exterior pockets and pulled out the mouth covering-slash-scarf that she then pulled on. She lifted the hood over her head, leaving the mouth covering down. "I'm going to look around. You both get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get in trouble." Gray muttered, pulling himself onto the bed and flopping onto his back.

Erza smiled slightly, as she watched Miyako raise her mouth covering and head for the window. "Good luck." Erza said, to Miyako.

Miyako paused and glanced over her shoulder, her light gray eyes meeting Erza's brown ones. "Don't worry. Even after nearly 800 years, I still haven't died."

"Still, take care." Erza replied, as Miyako leapt out the window like a shadow.

Miyako ran lightly down the street, bent at an almost right angle. Her arms were spread behind her as she ran. _'Don't worry. I'll always be there...to protect you...little sister...'_ Beneath her mouth covering, Miyako smiled.

_'...after nearly 800 years, I still haven't died...'_

* * *

><p><strong>WA-LA! I finished!<strong>

**Included in today's chapter, a little snippet of how old Miyako actually is! And a hint at a familial relationship with someone?**

**If you guys are having trouble picturing how Miyako was running at the end, it was like how Jellal was running along Jura's earth arm/fist things, when he was posing as Mystogan during episode... *checks* 160 of Fairy Tail.**

**Now then. Onto the Reviews!**

**-oOo-**

**Reviews:**

**onyx-sora: I plan on revealing all in Chapter 10 or 12. Maybe later. *evil grin* And, yeah. I kinda winged it when writing out that part, but I think it went alright... *shrugs***

**-oOo-**

**Ok. I think that is everything...**

**Oh yeah! I have a few questions for you guys!**

**1. What is your FAV FT pairing?  
><em>Mine isare NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, and GaLe!_**

**2. Who is your absolute FAVORITE FT character, and why?  
><em>Mine would be a bit of tie between Jellal and Mystogan. Because, let's face it...Jallal is awesome, with his face tattoo and really powerful magic! Mystogan, cause his outfit is so awesome! *fan-girl squeal* Also, Gajeel would definitely be really high on my list, cause he is just so boss, that its cool!<em>**

**3. What magic, out of all the ones currently in the show, would you love to have?  
><strong>_**I would love to have either Erza's requip magic, or Mirajane's Takeover magic! Both are just so awesome!**_

**Ahem. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all have a great holiday.**

**Bye!**

***vanishes***


	8. Chapter 8

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!****

**Note: This is my longest chapter thus far, for this story! O.o = My stunned face.**

* * *

><p><em>Tap-Tap-Tap<em>

Miyako ran lightly down the street. With a very light leap, she landed on one of the rooftops and continued running. _'Now. Where would that would be...?' _She thought.

Just as she reached the edge of the town, a flash of deeper shadow caught her attention.

A dark chuckling came from all around as shadows reached toward the Demon Slayer. Miyako mentally filled this event away to mention to her team-mates. Well, she hoped that she would remember to remember to mention it, cause this felt a whole lot like it did when Kenta was bonded to her all those years ago...

_"Akuma! Where are you?!" A tiny, white haired girl called out. She looked around, panicked, at the darkness and destruction that surrounded her._

_A figure emerged from the darkness. "Hello, little one..." A deep, gravelly voice said._

_Miyako looked up at the man as he stopped in front of her. "Do you know where Akuma is?" She asked, looking very far up to see the man's dark eyes._

_The man knelt down and gave her a strange smile. "I don't know where Akuma is, but we can go find them..." He said._

_"Really?" Miyako asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes._

_"Of course, little one." The man said, standing and holding out a hand for Miyako to take._

_Miyako took his hand and smiled. "I'm Miyako."_

_The man paused, then replied. "You can call me Kenta."_

_"Thank you Kenta." Miyako said._

_..._

_"Kenta! How could you?!" Miyako yelled. The wind was whipping around her, blowing dust into her eyes._

_"It's for the good of all!" Kenta growled back. "I will destroy everything!"_

_Miyako stood straight as an arrow, even in the fierce winds. "You, are a monster." She said, total anger filling her body._

_"What else did you expect me to be?" Kenta replied, grinning an evil grin._

_"Better." Miyako replied, emotionless. "That is why I must destroy you."_

_She spread her arms out, and began to speak in a clear, ringing voice. "I call on the great powers that dwell below the earth. Pour your great powers through me and give me the strength to destroy those that seek to do the world harm." A deep, blood colored glow engulfed the teen's body. "Demon Slayer Soul Shift!"_

_The light was so bright that Kenta, and all those under his power had to shade their eyes from the light._

_When the light began to clear, an angry roar tore through the air and into the sick and twisted minds of all those present._

_Most of the men screamed in total terror when the glow vanished. They turned tail and ran for their very lives. But, noting could save them from the wrath of the Demon Trained._

_There was a slight blur as Miyako, or what was once the girl, ran forward at frightening speeds and tore through each and everyone of the deserters._

_Blood flew as the creature Miyako had become completely obliterated the fleeing. Most of those who hadn't run, but were certainly contemplating it now, flinched at every disgusting sound. But, Kenta stood unfazed. In fact, he was smiling in glee._

_Miyako stood from where she had been hunched over, having finished destroying those evil men. As she turned, the wind stilled, as if in fear of what she had become..._

_Her normally lovely white hair was streaked with blood, as were her teeth. But, her teeth were no longer human. They were like a dragons. Miyako's skin was now a mottled deep, rusty color, and her nails were like talons. She was taller, and looked a whole lot scarier._

_Her breath came in rasps that literally scared the poop out of two of the remaining men. Miyako inhaled, then shot forward. The two men didn't even have a chance._

_The remaining men, minus Kenta fell to their knees. "Please! Spare us!" One begged._

_"No Mercy." Miyako growled. She ripped them to shreds._

_A slow clapping interrupted her. Miyako whipped her head around and glared at the dark man._

_Kenta finished clapping, and grinned. "What I could do with at power like that..." He said._

_"You are never getting me." Miyako growled, preparing to lunge at the evil, evil man._

_"That's the thing...I already have..." Kenta said back, suddenly dissolving into a shadow. The shadow shot toward Miyako and forced it's way into any opening it could get at, forcing her to change back into her former body._

_Miyako screamed in pain, as her body changed. Her skin grew darker, her muscles thicker, and her hair and eyes much, much darker._

_When the person stood, they were no longer Miyako, but Kenta. The man grinned. Then, he began to speak. _"I call on the great powers that dwell below the earth. Pour your great powers through me and give me the strength to destroy those that seek to do the world harm. Demon Slayer Soul Shift!" The man stood, waiting. "Why isn't it working?!" He yelled.__

__"Because, I taught Miyako how to ask." A strong, female voice said.__

__Kenta turned around, and his eyes landed on a woman. Her hair was the rusty red of blood, and her skin was a pale white. Her eyes had no whites, as her irises were very large.__

__"Who are you?!" Kenta snapped.__

__The woman smiled, slowly. "I am Akuma Dramora, Ruler of the Demon Realm. I have come to drive your soul out of my student and into the oblivion it deserves!"__

__Kenta grinned. "There is no way you can drive my soul out. There is no where you can send it that it won't be rejected." He spread his arms theatrically. "I'm here to stay."__

__"Then. I will have to seal you." Akuma replied. "Keep you from ever hurting anyone again!" The woman brought her fist down into the palm of her hand in a classic 'Ice Make' stance. "_"I call on the great powers that dwell below the earth. Pour your great powers through me and give me the strength to destroy those that seek to do the world harm." The woman looked deep into Kenta's stolen eyes. "Demon Soul Seal!"___

___A deep red power engulfed Akuma, then a tendril shot out and grabbed Kenta, binding his arms to his body. Where ever the magic made contact, Kenta screamed in pain.___

___The magic began to sink into Kenta's skin, somehow pulling him away from the surface and letting Miyako take over.___

___When the spell was done, Miyako, who had been floating in the air, fell. Akuma ran forward a few steps and caught the young woman. "Miyako, my child. Can you hear me?" She asked, her voice filled with worry.___

___"A..Akuma?" Miyako asked, her voice quiet. "Why did you leave me?"___

___"Not by my own choice child..." Akuma replied. "I...I have some bad news. I...I was forced to seal that madman's soul in your body..."___

___Miyako blinked up at the woman. "Where...where is the seal?" She asked.___

___Akuma ran her hand down Miyako's left arm, where a line of strange markings had appeared.___

___Miyako nodded. "How...how long?"___

___"I...I don't know." Akuma replied.___

___Miyako reached up and hugged her former master. "I love you."___

___"I love you too, little one..." Akuma, ruler of all demons, replied...___

___...___

Miyako shook off the flashback and glared at the advancing shadows. She pulled out a lacrama, and muttered, "Demon Slayer Soul, Shadow Blade."

The lacrama morphed in her hand, to form a large sword. Miyako flew into a complicated series of movements and before long, she had beaten back the shadows.

"Well, there is definitely more going on here than meets the eye..." She muttered.

She glanced at the horizon and blinked in surprise. "How is the sun rising?" She asked, slightly confused.

Remembering that she had some information to share with her team, she turned back toward the inn ran along the roof tops, as silent at most shadows. Miyako leapt lightly down from the roof top as she reached the inn and climbed in through the window.

Erza was already up, but Gray was still asleep.

"Did scouting go well?" Erza asked.

"Yes. I learned that something is very wrong here." Miyako replied.

_'...something is very wrong...'_

* * *

><p><strong>And...BOOM! Another chapter!<strong>

**This is mostly a fair bit of flashback today, so yeah...I didn't expect it to go so long...**

**Ok, I don't think I have anything else to say, except...ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

**-oOo-**

**Reviews:**

**onyx-sora: *chuckle* No, her hair is just naturally white (think of Lyon). And, no. Miyako does not share a familial bond with Kenta. That was her thinking, last chapter (who was she just talking to in the room? *hint-hint*). And, thank you. I do try. Hmm...I might try something like that... *goes and has a think***

**-oOo-**

**Ok. I think that's everything. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask, because I am the author of this story!**

**I adore you all! *hugs everyone***

**Bye!**

***vanishes into celestial spirit realm***


	9. Chapter 9

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!****

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'Something is very wrong'?" Gray asked.<p>

When Erza had heard those words from Miyako, she had whacked Gray hard enough to leave a mark, and wake him up. Gray had then gone and woke Natsu and Lucy up, though Erza and Miyako was pretty sure that they weren't sleeping. Judging by the traumatized look Gray had when he got back, with Natsu and Lucy in tow, Miyako and Erza's suspicions were true.

Miyako chewed on the inside of her cheek, for the first time in literal years, nervously. "The wolf isn't the main demon terrorizing this town. It was drawn here by the demonic magical energies." She fingered her hair a little nervously. "Last night, or really early this morning, I was attacked. By demon shadows."

"What?" Natsu asked, his face perfectly blank.

"Are you joking?" Lucy asked, sounding stunned.

"I don't joke about this." Miyako said, deadpanning. "The last time I saw something like this, was almost eight hundred years ago. Just before the beginning of this era."

Erza stood and paced. "That was the most violent time in Earthland's history. And the population of that time was well below what it is now. We'd have a literal blood bath on our hands."

"And, there weren't many mages at the time, but they were a powerful force to be reckoned with." Lucy pointed out.

"Wait..." Natsu said, going into deep think mode. "Didn't the dragons get involved?"

"Yeah. That's another reason why it was such a destructive time." Miyako replied.

"Ok. I'm getting a bit lost here. Didn't Zeref bring about the end of that last era?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. He did..." Miyako replied, looking sad.

"That must mean, he's here in town!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No. He would never stay near an area as populated as this. Don't you remember what happened on Tenrou Island?" Miyako pointed out.

"Then, let's go find him and bust in his head!" Natsu exclaimed, leaping up.

"NATSU! Siddown!" Lucy bellowed, startling the Dragon Slayer.

"A...Aye!" He stuttered, sitting down next to his mate.

Two different auras surrounded the two. One extremely angry and annoyed, the other very fearful.

Everyone else ignored the two.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gray asked.

"Oh...It will come to us..." Miyako replied, a strange smile on her face.

The door to the room slammed open.

"Speak of the devil..." Miyako continued. She turned and flung herself at the intruder. "Z!" She squealed.

"Help! She's a mad woman!" This 'Z' person yelped as he and Miyako fell over.

Everyone's eyes were very wide as they watched Miyako snuggle this dark haired man.

"Ya...get off. I have a reputation to uphold..." Z groaned.

"No!" Miyako replied cutely, snuggling harder.

There was a choking sound. Then, Erza began to laugh.

Lucy, Gray and Lucy looked at Erza like she was a mad-woman. Actually, she probably was.

"Medic! Captain Erza has a Screw Lose!" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy grabbed the little blue exceed and stuffed his head into her chest. "Shut up, cat!" She bellowed.

"Eh! No one but me can touch Lucy's boobs!" Natsu yelled, preparing to pummel his cat.

Erza was still laughing, so it was only Gray, Miyako and 'Z' that sweat-dropped at the mini chaos.

"Is this how everyone at Fairy Tail acts all the time?" 'Z' asked.

"No. Erza isn't usually laughing..." Gray sighed. "Usually she's breaking up the fights between Natsu and I..."

'Z' finally managed to disentangle himself, mostly, from Miyako. He sat up and brushed a clump of hair out of his eyes.

Gray looked away from where Lucy was yelling at Natsu, and leapt up in surprise. "Zeref!?"

"Yes?" Zeref replied.

Everyone in the room froze. Erza stopped laughing, Lucy stopped yelling, and Natsu stopped trying to kill Happy. Slowly, all heads turning toward the young man sitting half-in, half-out of the room, with a demon slayer hanging onto him tightly

"Eh!?" Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

Miyako giggled.

"Captain Erza! Permission to call the Medic! Sargent Miyako has lost her mind!" Happy exclaimed.

Miyako stopped laughing. "Oh. You are getting it now, cat..." She growled. Miyako reached into her jacket and pulled a yellow lacrama out of her jacket. "Demon Slayer Soul, Electric Shot..." Her hands lit up in an electric yellow glow. She pointed a hand at the little exceed and fired. The lightening shot straight at the cat.

"Gah! Eh! Oa! Di!" Happy exclaimed as the electricity coursed threw his tiny body.

When Miyako was finished, Happy fell forward, more crispy than a potato chip.

Lucy and Gray looked at Miyako in awe. All Natsu said was, "Fight me!"

Miyako put her yellow lacrama away and pulled out a brown one. "Demon Slayer Soul, Strength..." She muttered. Then, she hit Natsu gently on the head. There was a *clang* sound and Natsu wound up on the floor with a huge lump where Miyako had hit him.

Now Erza had joined Lucy and Gray. "You are amazing..." She said. "Teach me."

Miyako put her lacrama away. "I can't. You need an actual demon to teach you." She explained.

"Back on topic!" Zeref interjected. "I am not the one who is drawing the Demonic Energy. That would be...even I don't dare to say his name..." He trailed off.

Gray looked back and forth between Miyako and Zeref. "Is it just me or is there a familial resemblance between you two?"

"Cousins." The two said, blandly.

"Oh."

"The only other person, or rather being that could draw this sort of magic energy, is..." Lucy stared, trying to think. "Oh, by the name of Mavis. You have to be joking..."

"What?" Miyako asked, blankly.

Zeref looked over at Miyako. "Akuma is reincarnated." He said. A cloud passed over the sun and a lot of the flames in the area nearly died, much to the irritation of many housewives and the baker.

"But, she taught me..." Miyako whimpered.

"That was one of the sanest times she had. She knew that some one would need to destroy her, someday. So she trained several possibilities. You were the first and only one to survive the total soul change." Zeref explained.

"Oh."

"Should we try and find...her?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Before she realizes who she is, and what her purpose is." Zeref replied. He stood, and left, leaving some unanswered questions.

But, the main thought on everyone's mind was, _'Akuma, the Demon King, is reincarnated...'_

_'...Akuma is reincarnated...'_

* * *

><p><strong>And...done! Ha!<strong>

**Ok. I have a question for you all: Would it be alright if I also post my stories on Wattpad? I don't really have that many stories on there, and it's a bigger site than FanFiction. I'll put a poll up on my profile, so go and let me know there.**

**Also, it's very likely that Zeref won't be returning, so please don't ask to see more of him.**

**Ahem. Let's...*checks something* not move onto the reviews.**

**Now, Question of the Chapter: What is your absolute favorite game to play?**

**Ok, that should be everything.**

**So, leave a review, letting me know how you like this story, and what I can do to make it better!**

**Merry Christmas!**

***attacks Zeref* Hug attack!**

**Zeref: Help! She's a madwoman!**

***vanishes with Zeref* *lingering evil grin***


End file.
